This Is How We Never Met
by xCipiox
Summary: It's funny how people can live totally different lives depending on the decisions they made in the past. Maybe we chose to tie our shoe and missed an opportunity to meet the love our life. Although my story's a bit different, that's similar to my missed opportunity. Except my shoes were beautiful heels, and my love of my life was...well, you'll see.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Welcome to the grand opening of xCipiox's first fanfiction! Don't worry, I'm a noob writer, but I'm a seasoned reader, especially in Amuto! I may start to go on a hunt for a beta reader in case grammatical errors become a hassle.  
Slightly inspired by WongFuProduction's video: This Is How We Never Met**

* * *

It's funny how people can live totally different lives depending on the decisions they made in the past.

Maybe we didn't choose to eat a cupcake that actually contained deadly poison, which could've killed us in seconds.

Maybe we chose popularity over academics, and consequently, became a waitress at a rundown restaurant with barely enough money to pay for rent.

_Maybe we chose to tie our shoe and missed an opportunity to meet the love our life._  
_Although my story's a bit different, that's a bit similar to my missed opportunity. Except my shoes were beautiful heels, and my love of my life was...well, you'll see. _

* * *

"Amu, please don't tell me you're still in bed!"

I winced at the harsh edge to Rima's shrill. Clamping my cellphone between my ear and shoulder, I hurriedly wriggled into my jeans.

Quickly glancing up at the clock in my bedroom, I snapped, "It's still 10:30! I have half an hour to get to the subway!"

Rima barked through the phone receiver, "Half an hour?! That's 30 minutes of you leaving me alone with this poor excuse of a man! Hell, I can't even call this crossdresser a man-"

"I think you've said more than enough, Rima." I giggled at Nagihiko's muffled voice through the phone line.

I quickly responded, "I'll be there as soon as possible! Don't worry, I wouldn't miss Utau's concert."

Shutting my phone, I picked up my discarded pajama pants off the floor, threw them in my closet, and went off to prepare for the day.

_Honestly, I've just graduated high school, so I thought that I would be able to sleep earlier and wake up by 8:00 to have more time to prepare. At least to eat breakfast! Apparently not, _I internally grumbled. After properly changing and combing through my bird nest of hair, I went down the stairs to the living room to pack my bag.

"Cellphone, check. Wallet, check. What else...camera! Okay, I think that's everything."

Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I grabbed my heels and took one last look at the clock before racing out the door.

_10:51...Oh no, Rima's going to kill me if I'm late._

* * *

I clicked down the sidewalk, instantly regretting that I was wearing heels. The soles of my feet were dying and I was already out of breath after 10 minutes of shambling towards the subway. I pondered the thought of simply taking off my heels, but thought better of it. I definitely wouldn't want to step on any snail or gravel!

I was supposed to meet Rima and Nagihiko at the subway station at 11:00 so we could take the subway to have an early lunch together and make our way to Utau's spring concert. Wait a minute. I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide in shock at my stupidity and forgetfulness.

_The concert...the ticket. _  
_I forgot my ticket!_

I made an abrupt 180° turn to make a beeline back towards my house, and as a result, tripped over because of my stupid heels!

_**CRACK.**_

I could almost slap myself now. Not only was I late, not only did I forget my ticket, but the heel to my new Chanel heels just broke! Never mind slapping myself, I could just kill myself right myself to avoid the dread of facing Rima and the embarrassment. Here I was: 19, thinking that I was ready to face the big world - ready to be independent. So much for that. Not even a year after graduating, and I've already fallen flat on my face.

I heard distant footsteps, but was too distressed to bother to look up. I hung my head and shuffled over to the side of the sidewalk to make room for the passing stranger, only peeking through my pink bangs to see only the lower body of what would seem to be a young, thin man about my age. He was wearing black jeans with black shoes on.

_Great, _I thought._ The last thing I need right now is some goth to start hitting on me._

Surprisingly, the man's footsteps didn't stop in the slightest. In fact, they seemed to be going faster! Now, I really could die in embarrassment! Not only did I fail to do anything right this morning, but I was so sure that this man would at least stop to glance at me, yet he didn't pay attention to me at all!

By now, he had already passed by me and was making his way down the sidewalk at a steady rhythm. I swung around and stared at the back of him.  
He was also wearing a black V-neck sweater, and his hands were in his pockets. What really struck me was the vibrant color to his hair.

_A beautiful shade of blue. I was starstruck._

* * *

**Hope you found it enjoyable so far! It's honestly really scaaaary to be publishing a story for the first time, so give me any feedback!  
**

**FAVORITE - FOLLOW - REVIEW **


	2. The Man I Had Never Met

**In case anyone got any updates on Ch. 2 of this story, it's because I noticed a crucial mistake, and since I'm something like a perfectionist, I HAD to correct it! Anyways, here's to hoping that Chapter 4 will come out before the week ends :)**

* * *

I ended up going to the subway and bought some cheap shoes in the underground stores there. In hopes of repairing my damaged Chanel heels, I carefully stuffed them in my purse. Of course, I got an earload from Rima when I finally arrived at the subway.

"Do you know how long we waited for you?"

"Rima, it's really not her fault. Her shoe broke, right-"

"And you just had to leave me alone with this guy. He kept on pestering me, asking me if I was cold, offering me his jacket, on and on!"

"Well, I was just trying to be polite. You don't really seem to like me-"

"Now we're going to have to come late to our reservation at the restaurant because you came 20 minutes late! What were you doing?!"

"Rima, she and I already told you, her shoe broke! Not to mention, she had to go get her ticket!"

"Nagihiko, I really can't put up with your babbling right now!"

"_My _babbling?" Nagi's voice was starting to frustrated.

By that time, I had fully tuned out the conversation and let my thoughts race back to the man with blue hair, allowing the bickering couple to argue as loud and long as they wanted. Now that I thought about it, he didn't seem goth! Sure, he had on a lot of black, with maybe some silver here and there, but the way he walked and held himself, he seemed to be completely comfortable - someone that you could really be close to.

I wish that I'd been looking up when he passed by so I could see his face! I wish that I hadn't broken my heel so that I hadn't looked like such an idiot!

_I wish...that my meeting with him didn't feel like such a missed opportunity._

* * *

"Amu, you're really distracted today. Is there a problem?" Of course, Nagi was always caring about everyone.

Rima, Nagi, and I were finally aboard the subway train, discussing about lives. Nagihiko was sitting to my left and Rima trying to sleep on my right. The only problem was that I couldn't get the image of the back of that mysterious man out of my mind.

I replied, "Not entirely. Why? Is it obvious?"

"Well, people are starting to cast awkward glances at you because of your...expression." Nagihiko said. I broke out of my dreamy state and scanned the subway, and sure enough, I could see a granny sneaking peeks at me, snorting towards her husband sitting at her right, no doubt reminiscing their younger days when they were able to be apparently 'stupid.'

Shaking off my dreams, I smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Nagi, have you ever experienced love at first sight?"

Caught off guard, he blinked once. I could already see a slight red tint to his cheeks.

_No way! Nagihiko has a crush?_

He swallowed slowly and replied, "I really don't know. It's hard to know if you really like someone when that person doesn't seem to really know, or care, you exist."

I stared at him for a while, gradually deciphering the meaning of his words. I know that a lot of people call me "clueless" and "dense," but even I could figure out the secret meaning! I couldn't believe it! Nagihiko actually liked Rima! I subtly sneaked a peek at Rima, who seemed to have given up on going to sleep, and her face was stone.  
She wasn't blushing, but she wasn't pale. She wasn't alert, but she wasn't trying to hide. She just seemed to be perfectly normal.

_Poor Nagi! Rima really doesn't care for his existence!_

I gazed sympathetically at him. "That reminds me," Nagihiko digressed, "why would you ask such a random question?"

"Oh! Well...I was hoping you could relate to it, and since it kind of seems like you can, I'll tell you something."

By now, Rima was leaning closer to me, trying to gain entry to my secret, too.

Nagihiko's eyes gleamed as he urged, "What? You like someone, right? Is it Tadase?"

Rima spluttered, "Tadase?! How could you not tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

I immediately reassured them. "I-It's not Tadase! Why would you even think that, Nagi?"

Rima glared smugly at Nagihiko. "Okay, then who is it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know who it is."

* * *

After a whole subway ride's worth of chatting, I was worn out. Nagi had pestered me endlessly of the hidden identity of my "Romeo," swearing that they would find out who it was.  
I protested weakly, but I knew that I really wanted to know him, as well.

Rima, on the other hand, was disappointed after finding out how I came to love the guy. Apparently, falling for a guy who's face I haven't seen, much less even know, wasn't appropriate at all, and I should give up immediately. Of course, I disagreed and rebuked that she hadn't seen him and couldn't possibly know how perfect he seemed.

After lunch, we excitedly hurried towards Utau's concert. It was at the performance hall a few blocks away, so we took a cab. As we jabbered endlessly in the backseat of the taxi, generally catching up and reporting the latest gossip of the group, one comment irked me.

"...after all, there's a chance that Tadase might come." I half-heard Rima because she had whispered it to Nagi in an obvious attempt to torture me in curiousity.

"What do you mean that Tadase might come today? He's coming to Utau's concert?" I questioned quizzically.

Rima loved being the one to provide the info, but she hated when she wasn't sure. When she begrudgingly added, "Well, it's not really certain," that's when I knew that it probably wasn't going to happen.

Nagi butted in, "To be honest, though, I wouldn't be surprised if Tadase came, since he's apparently close friends with Utau's family."

I bent over to look past Rima, who was sitting in the middle of the backseat, to be visible to Nagi, sitting at the left spot. "Really? I didn't know that."

"I didn't know that either." Rima muttered, steadily growing annoyed due to her lack of knowledge on the topic.

"Yep, apparently that's why Tadase gets free access to a lot of music-related events."

Rima quickly dismissed the comment and commented, "I was thinking that Tadase would come because he's always dying to spend as much time as he can with our Amu."

I twitched an eyebrow at that. "Our Amu? Great, I'm owned by my friends. Besides, Tadase and me, that's a bunch of nonsense. We've always been friends, ever since kindergarten. It'd be like dating a brother!"

Rima snickered. "Tell that to his face. You'll break his poor heart."

Nagi, familiar to the dreaded sensation of a broken heart, sighed and gazed out the window of the cab. Soon, we reached the concert hall, paid the driver for the ride, and scampered off to the large building. On the front of said building was a colossal poster, stretched at least 20 meters high, capturing the face of a tanned, heart-shaped face with piercing purple eyes that screamed: _I can sing. Deal with it._

Rima scoffed at the sight. " "Well, this won't inflate her ego any bigger that it already is. A concert featuring artists all over Asia," she mimicked the voice of the commercial that was always advertising the concert. "Oh please, this whole thing's revolving around Utau and her big head because she's the youngest and unbelievably, the most successful."

"We're lucky that we came early! The guards will easily let us through because there aren't a swarm of fans trying to get backstage." Nagihiko cheerfully said.

Rima pointed out, "We could've been earlier if it hadn't been for _someone."_

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Rima! I was only 20 minutes late! Besides, Nagi's right. We'll get in, no problem. Let's just go see Utau!"

* * *

"Surprise!"

We burst through the door of Utau's dressing room. There she was, in all her glory, the pop star, Hoshina Utau, clad in her concert clothes and golden curls, sitting before her flashy mirror. She laughed as she saw us and said, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Good luck on the concert, Utau!" I smiled to her.

Nagihiko and Rima just nodded in encouragement, since they weren't as close to Utau as I was.

Utau stood up from her chair and made her way towards us.

"What do you think?" She spun in place, showing off her figure, her clothes, her hair, everything that a star needed to reach success and popularity. We all laughed in approval and gushed how excited we were about her big show. Apparently, it was a different type of concert. They were featuring a lot of famous artists from around Asia.

"Any artists that you're excited to see today, Utau? Other than yourself, of course." Rima added with a devil grin on her face.

Utau tossed her hair and replied, "Well, there is one. My brother! He's performing solo and then playing with me in one of my songs!"

I gasped in surprise and exclaimed, "Wait what? I've known you since you've made your debut and you never mentioned to me that you had a brother?"

Utau shrugged. "You never brought it up."

Before I could further question her, Utau's manager, Sanjo, swept into the room, took one look at me, Rima, Nagi, and ultimately banished us.

* * *

The lights dimmed in the concert whole crowd of thousands seemed to be holding their breath - waiting for the concert to begin.

I looked at the program we'd been provided with to look at the first act. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Violinist," I muttered softly.

A man in all black sauntered on the stage with the sleek grace of a cat. It was dark, so it was hard to distinguish any of his features. He seemed really tall, skinny, and very young!

Rima, noticing this too, nudged me and whispered, "How old is he? Isn't he a bit young to be playing?"

Nagihiko answered for me, "Well, Utau's 21. This guy seems to be in his mid-twenties, so we can't really criticize or judge this guy for being young."

"Besides, young musicians are my type," I winked.

The crowd quieted down as the performer brought up the violin. The lights came up.

_There he stood, basking in the spotlight. And there he was: My stranger. The man that I had never met._

* * *

He'd been playing for hours now. Actually, maybe it'd been a few seconds. I was just captivated by the man on the stage. I couldn't believe it! _He _was in the concert? But, I'd seen him on my way to the subway! Wasn't he supposed to be getting ready for the concert or something! All of these thoughts were rushing through mind. All I could hear was a distant violin playing. I covered my ears in panic, wanting to block out any source of connection to this guy.

_Oh no, I'm going crazy over someone I haven't even met! Stop, stop...STOP!_

"OW!" I yelped in surprise. The people in the row in front of me turned back and stared. I sheepishly bowed my head, and the moment they turned back around to listen to Tsukiyomi Ikuto's playing, I whipped my head towards Rima, who was glaring at me.

"Why'd you jab me in the ribs?!" I muttered to her, rubbing my sore side.

"Would you stop fidgeting! Seriously, I'm trying to listen to this guy and you won't stop moving around. It's distracting, so quit it!" She hissed venomously in my ear. Had I been fidgeting? After that, I made a point of keeping as still as a statue, knowing how scary Rima could be.

Now, Nagihiko lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I sighed and turned to my right to look at him questioningly.

"Is there something bothering-"

I immediately shook my head. There was no way I was telling him that this blue-haired violinist was the same man that I'd encountered this morning - the same man who I'd been blabbing about non-stop for the entire day! He was way out of league and the probability of him having a girlfriend was high, maybe even more than one! "No, I...I was just feeling feverish! It's fine, it's probably from the heat." I stuttered. _Man, I really suck at lying._

Nagi stared at me blankly. What did I do now? After a few tense moments, I finally whispered, "What's wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of his confusion and said, "Well, it's in the middle of December, so..."

I could already feel so cheeks burning in humiliation. _Okay, now I officially REALLY suck at lying! "_Um, I'm just wearing a lot of layers. I wanted to be warm and cozy for the concert, but it seems as if I put on too much." There it was! Another terrible lie! I was wearing a short-sleeved V-neck with a thin cardigan on top. In fact, I was freezing!

I could see that Nagi was starting to get really amused at my stupidity, so to prove that I actually was feeling hot, I took off my cardigan, leaving me in a white, thin V-neck to cover my shivering skin. I glared at him, daring him to say another word. He didn't.

* * *

I'd managed to regain my composure and finally relax and listen to Tsukiyomi Ikuto play his final piece on the violin before he bowed to receive a booming applause from the audience and left the stage. The next acts were a blur. There were bands, orchestras, solo acts, percussion, singers - everything that was associated with music.

Rima, Nagi, and I had entertained ourselves by taking pictures of ourselves sitting in the audience with Rima's phone, before we could see that surrounding audience members were starting to get seriously agitated by the constant 'CLICK' of the camera.

With a quick look at the concert program, I said excitedly, "It's Utau's act next!"

Sure enough, the MC came back out to the center of the stage and announced, "Here's the youngest musician we have here today! She's made her comeback under a new company with her manager, Sanjo! You know who it is by now, I bet!" It was true. Looking around, I could see that most of the girls were leaning forward, waiting for their idol to come out on the stage.

"Here's...HOSHINA UTAU!" The crowd roared in appreciation. Rima clapped politely, Nagi was cheering, and I was doing a combination of both with a huge, stupid grin on my face. Was I excited? Of course. I'd seen Utau through the worst of times when her albums weren't selling, her publicity was going down the toilet, and her reputation was sunk. But, I'd also seen her rising slowly towards the top, working hard at the talent that she was blessed with, and to finally achieve to be performing at this concert with millions of fans!

She came out onto the stage. She was a vision. Adorned in a light, flowing, white gown, she made her way to the spotlight. All eyes with on her and every breath was held, waiting for that first note.

**Shadow of Love - Olivia Lufkin**

* * *

I smiled with tears in my eyes of pride and joy of being friends with Utau. I could already hear whispers around me. "Hey, I remember hearing her perform a few years ago! It's been so long since I've heard her!" "Whoa dude, that girl's hot! Like, she looks like an angel, but a hot angel!"

I smirked after hearing the comments. No doubt that I was going to tease Utau about it after the concert. Utau, an angel? It just didn't match up. It'd be like calling proper Rima a hardcore delinquent! See? It didn't fit at all!

**-FLASHBACK TO THE DRESSING ROOM-**

_"Any artists that you're excited to see today, Utau? Other than yourself, of course." Rima added with a devil grin on her face._

_Utau tossed her hair and replied, "Well, there is one. My brother! He's performing solo and then playing with me in one of my songs!"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Now that I think about it, this is the perfect chance to scope out Utau's brother!

I turned towards Rima who was studying the program and said, "Utau's brother's is playing with her now, right?"

She slowly looked up at me and nodded without a word. Excitement bubbled in me. Who was her brother, anyways?

"Did he perform yet?" Nagi added.

Rima nodded again, immersed in the program. _He already played? I wonder who he could be? Now I wish that I hadn't been so distracted by the blue-haired violinist, Tsukiyomi guy, because I don't remember any of the other acts!_

Utau's voice through the microphone rang through the silent hall. "Here's a special performer! My brother all the way from Hokkaido!"  
Everyone in the audience started whispering to each other frantically. I guess no else knew that Utau had a brother either.

I could see a dark figure walk onto stage. I took one look and paled.

_No way..._

"Here he is! My brother: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"


	3. A Medieval Knight in a Duel?

**First and foremost, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**AnnieAngel93  
XxAyanexX (2nd review, thanks!)  
AmuxIkutolover (I'm reading your new Fanfiction right now!)  
giakang98 (LOL I found your reviews the most amusing! Thanks for the awesome feedback!)**

**Also, credits to giakang98 for giving me an awesome idea of what to do with the plot in future chapters!**

* * *

"Y...You."

Rima looked in my direction calmly. "What?"

"You...YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE WAS THE ONE PERFORMING WITH UTAU, MEANING HE'S HER BROTHER!"

Nagihiko was stifling laughter at my outburst. Rima, on the other hand, seemed impervious to all of my shouting and answered nonchalantly, "How was I supposed to know? None of us knew that Utau even _had _a brother back in the dressing room."

I pouted. "You were obviously reading the concert program extensively. Why didn't you tell me that her brother that was performing the duet with Utau was the first performer...the violinist?"

Rima and Nagihiko stared at me. After growing frustration, I shifted uncomfortably and finally whispered to not further disturb the neighboring audience from watching Utau's and Ikuto's ongoing duet.

"What?"

They replied simultaneously, but with different answers.

Nagihiko blurted out, "We all had several minutes to read the program; we assumed that you'd have the..._sense_ to actually read who was doing the duet with Utau."

Rima said, "Why are you so interested in him, anyways?"

I gaped in realization of how unlucky I was. I was more than reluctant to respond to either comment - Nagihiko's in the face of indignity and Rima's from unwillingness to explain why I actually was so captivated by Tsukiyomi Ikuto altogether.

Not wanting to show my uneasiness, I indifferently chose to reply to Rima. "It's not that I'm _interested _in him. It's just that he's...you know, Utau's brother, and we've just found out about him today." I leaned back into my chair in a feeble attempt to end the discussion before Rima went out and blew it out of proportion. However, I'd been naive. I should've known that Rima could detect a lie from a mile away, and Rima didn't take being lied to lightly.

Her eyes narrowed and she happened to shriek to me the moment Utau stopped singing, "YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST MAKE A PATHETIC LIE AND THAT I WOULDN'T CHALLENGE YOU ABOUT IT?"

Dead silence.

You could hear the wind. You could still hear the ringing echo of Rima's screech. Everyone's attention in the theater seemed to be diverted to one thing:  
three barely-out-of-high-school kids who were making a ruckus in the middle of an orderly, momentous concert; namely, us.

_Well...this is the just the icing on the cake, _I inwardly groaned sarcastically.

* * *

_'Ping.'_

You could see the wave of people turning around to stare at the stage - the source of the sound, ultimately saving the three of us the extremely awkward situation. I let out the gust of air that I didn't realize I was holding. Looking to my right, Rima's face was burning in mortification. Nagihiko, the old teddy bear, was keeping a petty, forced smile to lighten the tense mood.

_'Ping.'_

There it was again! What was that? Drawn by curiousity, I took a peek at the stage, keeping my head down to repel attention. I expected to see Utau's face looking displeased, which would have been unsurprising considering that Rima's little blowout had basically ruined her performance. However, she appeared to be...smiling? Following her line of sight, I shifted my attention towards Tsukiyomi Ikuto. His eyes were closed with his violin still up to his shoulder in performance stance. It was hard to see his face because of the distance from the stage and the audience, but he appeared to be smirking. Was he enjoying this?

_'Ping.'_

Oh...I see. The light, sharp sound was coming from the pizzicato of Tsukiyomi's delicate fingers on the violin. **(AN: Pizzicato is basically a technique on a string instrument that creates a 'ping-like' sound. You can get a better definition by looking it up.)**

He crescendo-ed into a serenade. Utau had a grateful and nostalgic expression on her face. I knew that song. Utau always sang it - in the car, on walks, humming it while shopping. It was basically Utau's childhood, trademark song.

She started to sing along with Ikuto's soothing melody. Her voice and his playing intertwined; suddenly, it wasn't a singer and an accompanist anymore. It seemed like two voices singing together; it seemed like two violins fiddling together.

**Yuuki no Uta - Shugo Chara**

This guy...He's amazing. A great brother, a musician, a great person, in general. I can't believe it! I've seriously fallen hard for someone I don't even know!

* * *

We were planning on escaping the concert without being seen, not being able to stand the vicious looks that fellow audience members were giving us after all the acts were finished. Rima sent a deadly eye right back at them, which got the looks to immediately avert away. However, as we joined the stream of leaving people, Sanjo came out of the blue and crossed our path. Rima, Nagihiko, and I all froze in apprehension, knowing what was coming.

"Utau wants to see you." With that, she whisked away. Nudging each other nervously, we quickly followed suit.

**- LATER -**

We arrived at Utau's dressing room, each with glum, expectant expressions on our face. We could only imagine what could happen in the next few seconds when that door, labeled 'HOSHINA UTAU' swung open. What would it be? Foul language thrown at us? A few bruises as an aftermath? The headline of tomorrow's newspaper reading: Famous popstar lashes out at friends for disrupting her performance.

What I did _not _expect to see Utau comfortably sitting on the couch with her arms thrown around the neck of her brother., Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and..._laughing? _It was almost unimaginable. The quick-tempered, witty Hoshina Utau was giggling?

When she saw us, she gave out to another booming burst of laughter, leaving Rima, Nagi, and I with our mouths ajar in confusion and relief.

She released her brother from her grip and grinned, "P-Pathetic lie? Think I-I wouldn't _c-challenge_ you?" she said in a fit of giggles. "Rima, seriously, I never pegged you to have that sort of character. You sounded like some...like some," she was gasping between laughs, "like some MEDIEVAL KNIGHT IN A DUEL!"

Rima flushed, her face feisty and looked ready to pounce, before Nagi deliberately interjected, "So...you're not mad?"

Utau waved it off, still showing hints of amusement. "Well, all's well that ends well thanks to my precious brother, Ikuto!"

Now that I saw him up close and properly, he looked a lot older than me - maybe in his mid-twenties or so. I looked him up and down, approving of every aspect of him. When I finally gazed at his face, I could see that he was eyeing me, as well. Immediately, I snapped my eyes right back to Utau.

"That was a great concert, Utau! I loved the song!" I complimented.

She took a swig of her water bottle before replying, "Of course. This is my job 24/7; I have to be perfect." She patted the seat next her, gesturing for the three of us to take a seat.

"Um...I think that you did amazing!" I said to Tsukiyomi, a blush clouding my face.

He glanced at me with a blank expression and nodded.

_Wow..._I thought. _Maybe he is emo._

Nagihiko added, "You saved us from that...situation." He quickly looked at Rima, hoping that he didn't offend her by bringing up her "humiliation of the day."

Ikuto finally spoke for the first time. "You couldn't really expect us to leave a performance unfinished." His voice was quiet, deep, and comforting to the ear.

"But they're right! If it hadn't been for you, our duet would've been completely ruined because of one stupid, little girl!" Utau fawned over Ikuto.

Next to me, Rima was seething. "Stupid...little girl," I heard her muttering under her breath. I slowly inched away from her and saw Nagihiko doing the same. Utau, oblivious to what the trouble she was going to face in the future by the hands of this "stupid, little girl" squealed, "Isn't Ikuto so cool? We look like a great couple!"

I almost choked. "COUPLE?!"

Tsukiyomi sighed. "Utau, you have to listen. 'Couple' isn't a word to describe us."

Utau whined and snuggled into him, "But why?"

_Seriously, who is this girl and what has she done to my best friend? Snuggling, acting cute...this isn't Utau._

Tsukiyomi's next words took me by even more surprise than Utau's sudden transformation in character.

"I already have my eye on someone."

_I knew it._

* * *

I really don't know what I was expecting. Well, actually, I was fully prepared to know that someone like Tsukiyomi could never be single. I sighed in disappointment.

Nagihiko looked my way questioningly. "What's made you such a damsel in distress?"

I folded my arms over my chest and mouthed to him, "Tell you later." Although I'd planned to keep my unrequited admiration for Tsukiyomi a secret, I wanted to at least tell Nagihiko, since he could actually listen to my sad tales, rather than two certain, hotheaded blondes that I knew of.

Looking back to my right, I could see Rima and Utau next to me fiercely hammering each other.

Utau vehemently pointed out, "You should be grateful that I'm not that mad at you right now! In fact, you should be bowing down to my brother right now for saving your ass by distracting everyone!"

Rima scoffed, "Come on! You think that _I _should be grateful? You were becoming sharp on that last note of yours, so I wanted to draw the attention away from that terrible, screeching note of yours!"

"Oh, and who has a platinum record again? Who has fans sending them flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals, and fanmail daily? Last time I checked, I think that it was the girl whose name is on the door of this dressing room!"

"And none of these people even _know _you, so they aren't even real fans, whereas all of my hundreds of fans from high school and now university all know _me_!"

Tsukiyomi was starting to look really bored and uncomfortable, probably because he was the oldest out of all of us, so I abruptly stood up and announced, "I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine."

Utau glanced over at me and said, "There's soda right over there, you know," she pointed to a small refrigerator at the corner of the dressing room.

I shrugged and said, "Still, I also want a breath of fresh air."

As I was leaving the dressing room, I could distantly hear Rima say to Utau, "You know, Amu almost couldn't go to your concert because she forgot her ticket. And then her heel broke."

Utau laughed and called to me, "That's why you were wearing those cheap, subway shoes? I was wondering about that."

I ducked my head and entered the hallway. _Great. Now Tsukiyomi thinks that I'm some-_

"I'll pay."

I whirled around to see Tsukiyomi with his wallet out, leaning against the doorframe of Utau's dressing room.

My face flushed. "N-No! It's fine! I already have money in my wallet!" _Seriously, Amu, stuttering? You just earned some points with this guy._

He shrugged and walked to my side. "I think I need some fresh air, too, anyways. Besides, you probably won't know the way to the vending machine."

* * *

This was beyond awkward. I was walking side by side with the guy of my dreams, yet I couldn't bring myself to make any conversation with him. By the looks of it, I could see that he was just as unwilling to talk with me.

Not being able to stand the rising tension any longer, I exclaimed, "Utau never mentioned having a brother."

He took a few moments to reply. "Utau never mentioned she had a pink-haired friend."

I gawked at him. "What, you don't like pink hair?"

He smirked and looked down at me, since he was about a head taller than me. "You don't like brothers?"

I found myself genuinely smiling. "Touche."

Now that the ice was broken, I fidgeted. There was one question burning in my mind. Maybe even multiple, but there were basically all the same thing. _Who's the girl that you have your eye on? Is she a celebrity? A musician like yourself? An actress? Or is she some nobody that you fell in love with because of her common life and down-to-earth personality?_

"You look as if you have something on your mind." Tsukiyomi's voice interrupted by thoughts.

Flustered, I answered, "No need to worry, Tsukiyomi. It's really none of your concern." I winced, hoping I didn't sound rude.

He gazed ahead thoughtfully. "Does it really not concern me in the slightest?"

I did a double-take. How did he know that what I was thinking not only slightly concerned him, but basically revolved around him! My mind was scrambling for an answer, anything that could help avoid a really awkward explanation. I ran through possible responses, before I realized that we were at the vending machine already. Praising that I had lady luck by my side, I discarded his question and got my wallet out. Just as I was taking out my money, a swift hand inserted in a bill to the vending machine.

"What do you want?"

I looked at him. "Tsukiyomi, I said that I was fully capable of paying for myself!"

He was examining the selection of drinks. "I never said I thought you weren't capable. Are you telling me that I can't be polite without insulting your pride?"

I protested, "But-"

"Look, if you don't choose now, I'm going to get you some herbal tea."

I hastily jabbed the button for a can of Coke. After retrieving my drink, I waited for him to get his own. However, he turned around towards the direction of the dressing room and started walking away. Caught in surprise, I stood in front of the vending machine in confusion before running up to follow him.

"You're not going to get anything, Tsukiyomi?"

He shook his head. "I never intended to."

"Then why'd you come with me and pay for my drink?"

He shrugged. "I told you, I wanted some fresh air."

_He said it himself. This was only an act out of kindness, not any signs of blooming love or anything._

I've always been somewhat impulsive, and something about the thought of Tsukiyomi having zero interest in me compelled me to blurt out, "Who's your girlfriend?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, surprise lighting up in his eyes. "What?"

Knowing that I couldn't pretend that nothing happened, I said, "Back in the dressing room, you told Utau that you had a girlfriend."

Tsukiyomi stared into my eyes. "No, I said that I had my eye on someone. There's quite a difference."

I shouldn't have continued the conversation, but stubbornly, I shot back, "Then who is this girl?"

He said, "Why are you so interested in me, anyways?"

**- FLASHBACK TO THE CONCERT -**

_I pouted. "You were obviously reading the concert program extensively. Why didn't you tell me that her brother that was performing the duet with Utau was the first performer...the violinist?"_

_Rima said, "Why are you so interested in him, anyways?"_

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

I don't know how, but I think that I knew who Tsukiyomi was eyeing just from that memory. In fact, I almost felt certain. I didn't want to hear his next words because I felt as if I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Speaking of which, the blonde who shouted during the concert is named Mashiro Rima, right? Do you have her number?"

My blood ran cold.

_So, it is Rima._

* * *

**- BACK IN THE DRESSING ROOM -**

"Amu and Ikuto have been gone for quite a while, haven't they?" Utau noticed.

Nagihiko looked worried. "Think something might've happened?"

Rima said, "Amu's just probably flirting with him. It's obvious that she has a crush on the guy."

Utau stood up. "WHAT?! Amu has a crush on my brother? I'm going to have a long talk with her-"

Right then, Ikuto walked through the door. Utau raced over and hugged him.

Rima narrowed her eyes at him. "Where's Amu?"

Ikuto looked at her right in the eyes for a while, as if scrutinizing every detail of her face. Nagihiko frowned, not wanting anyone to stare at Rima like that.

Slowly, the blue-haired violinist replied, "She said she had a curfew."

Utau looked surprised. "What do you mean? It's only 3:00"

"She's gone home."

* * *

**- BACK WITH AMU -**

As expected. Today felt like a dream. I woke up to find this Prince Charming to only realize that he was becoming one of many who were infatuated with Rima. To be honest, it didn't come as much of a surprise anymore. There'd been several occasions where I'd had a petty crush on someone to only realize that they were talking to me to squeeze out some helpful information they could use to appeal to my gorgeous friend, Rima.

However, I also knew that Rima's parents had a policy that Rima couldn't date until she was out of high school. Nagi, who was well-aware of that, steered clear of Rima all through high school just for that reason. I can't believe I didn't realize how strong Nagi's feelings were for Rima until the subway ride to the concert today! Now that we were all out of school and starting out in the real world of business, romance, and drama, he probably thought that he had a chance. Maybe Rima did, too.

_What a stupid thing to say! _I thought. _I told Tsukiyomi I had a curfew? I don't even live with my family anymore, so I have no parents to tell me when or when not to come home! Not to mention that it's still in the afternoon._

Not a car, passerby, or bird was in sight. I walked down the lonely streets in the company of me, myself, and I. Looks like tonight's schedule would be filled with the usual plan when the feeling of envy for Rima would come: Hours of romantic movies, endless shopping binge, and a whole tub of chocolate ice cream.

As I dwelled in my misery, I felt my phone vibrate. Thinking it may be a message from Rima, I hesitated to check it. However, it was a message from Tadase.

_'Are you free tomorrow? I've got tickets to the planetarium. We should catch up!'_

I never really understood why Nagihiko was so insistent that I went out with Tadase because I never really found him boyfriend material. However, seeing as my most recent romance ended terribly, I really did need something to cheer me up. I contemplated deeply, wondering whether it would be right to lead Tadase on even though I had no intentions of getting into a relationship with him.

As I reached my neighborhood, I finally decided to text him back my reply.

* * *

**Yes yes, many of you were expecting Ikuto to have the hots for Amu, and yes, I have NEVER supported Rima x Ikuto, but don't worry! I am totally AMUTO FOREVER, so this story is strictly Amuto!  
So sorry to AmuxIkutolover because I can't afford to have a perfect, romantic AMUTO ending yet!**

**And of course, you have nothing to worry about Tadase! However:  
WHAT WILL AMU CHOOSE? WILL SHE GO ON A DATE WITH HIM OR NOT?**

**Don't forget to PM or review to answer about whether lyrics are allowed or not because I've seen active songfics, but heard they're not allowed!  
Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW - FAVORITE - FOLLOW**


	4. The Unexpected Guests

**Credits to AmuxIkutolover for the amazing plot ideas and the wonderful feedback on the story!**

**Anyways, as usual:  
THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:  
giakang98  
Thanks girrrl :D Don't worry, my coupling will NEVER change. AMUTO FOR LIFE!**

**XxAyanexX  
I'm just glad you reviewed ^^ You always are so positive in the reviews!**

**Krypticonalite  
Thanks for the review, information, and feedback! I'm a huge fan of your writing, which you already know ;) Great stories; it's nice to know that you took the time to review!**

* * *

***RING***

I groaned and turned over on my back. I sat up in my lonely bed with a slight ache in my head and slowly gazed around the room to look for the source of the sound. I could see scattered across the floor numerous objects: an empty, jeering tub of chocolate ice cream, several movies which unsurprisingly had the word "love" somewhere in the titles, and wrinkled articles of clothing. Well, it didn't seem like I'd missed out on my planned, heartbroken schedule. I finally eyed my buzzing phone on my dresser next to my bed.

_'Rima Mashiro is calling.'_

I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid answering Rima's thorough questioning on my mysterious disappearance. Grumbling, I picked up the phone and tentatively brought it up to my ear.

I mumbled, "Rima, I'm know you're probably pissed, but I just woke up so-"

"Your hoarse, sleepy voice says it all." A deep, velvety voice answered in reply. I yelped in surprise, tossing the phone into oblivion in the darkness of my bedroom. In panic, I hurriedly scrambled out of my bed, tossing aside my blankets, and quickly retrieved the phone after turning on the light of my room. I could hear soft chuckling on the other side.

Thoroughly embarassed and maybe a little happy, I said pathetically, "You're not Rima."

I could hear the voice of what could only belong to a certain Tsukiyomi Ikuto respond, "Sorry to disappoint. I just wanted to make sure that you went home safely, but I'd left my phone in my car, so I asked Rima if I could borrow her's."

"Where's Rima, anyways?"

"By my right side, carefully scrutinizing every word." I stifled a laugh, knowing how watchful and protective Rima could be.

"And Nagi?" I questioned curiously.

"What about him? He's the dancer, right?"

"Yeah. He's always with Rima, so I'm assuming he's with you guys."

There was a brief pause before Tsukiyomi said, "Well, not today. It's only me and Rima."

I slowly took in that information. No Nagi, Tsukiyomi alone with Rima...it seemed as if everyone had accepted Tsukiyomi and Rima having a relationship, which seemed very unlikely, considering the fact that Nagihiko had had strong feelings for Rima for a long time.

Hesitating, I asked, "Can I talk to her?"

"Who?"

"Rima."

I heard some rustling. Not a second too late, a petite, yet sharp voice spoke up. "Where are you?"

I swallowed. "I just suddenly felt really tired, so I went home for a nap."

Rima snapped, "That doesn't give you any reason to not even call me! You had a full night to tell me what happened! Honestly, what happened?"

"It's 8:00 AM Rima. I just woke up! What are you doing with Tsukiyomi so early?" I grumbled.

"Who? Ikuto?" I winced slightly, uncomfortable with how familiar the two seemed already. "Utau needed to borrow Nagihiko for some dancing stuff, so I came with, but got bored, so Ikuto invited me to get some ice cream while we wait for them to finish."

"Oh."

Rima seemed to notice my disheartened mood, so she softened. "Seriously though, what happened?"

I quickly replied, "You know, the usual."

Rima laughed. "What? The monthly Amu heartbreak?"

I smiled, but I didn't even want to venture a guess on whether Ikuto had noticed that I'd been heartbroken the day right after he'd asked me for Rima's number. "Is it that obvious?"

Rima taunted, "Oh believe me, it's not even becoming monthly these days. We could change it to weekly if you want."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Want me to join you in your chocolate ice cream, shopping, and movie night?" Rima asked, accurately listing my routine to fix a broken heart.

"Already did it last night. Must be a new record, getting that all done in one day."

"Actually...I thought you'd be a little happy when you got this call," Rima said.

My heart pounded, worried that Rima knew how frantic and happy I was when Tsukiyomi with Rima's phone had called to check up on me. "What do you mean?"

"I heard from Tadase that he's taking you to the planetarium."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think I remember him calling about that. I know that I texted him I would go, but honestly, he's not exactly my type."

"You're too picky," Rima scolded, like a mother coaxing a child to eat his veggies.

I snorted. "This coming from the girl who has so many guys drooling after her, but can't be bothered to give a chance to any of them!"

"Well, my case is a little different. Oh, Ikuto says we have to back now. I'll call you later."

"Oh, ok. See you."

"Talk to you later, Amu." I could hear Tsukiyomi's distant voice through the phone.

And what seemed to be the hundredth time of the day, I sighed.

* * *

***DING DONG***

I shot up from the bed for the second time today. Checking the time, it'd been two hours since Rima and Tsukiyomi had called me. I hurriedly swung open my bedroom door, raced down the stairs, and answered the door. To be honest, I'd been expecting Rima, Nagihiko, maybe even Utau.

What I was not expecting was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, in all his glory, to be standing on my porch.

Slowly absorbing the facts that he was at my house, he knew my address, and that I was in my ratty pajamas with a bird nest for hair, I slammed the door shut and raced back to my room. I changed out of my Hello Kitty flannel pajama pants and threw on the first pair of jeans I saw in my dresser. Not caring that I was wearing a wrinkled V-neck that probably showed more skin than I would've liked, I quickly brushed through my hair and scrambled back down the stairs and whipped open the door to see that Tsukiyomi hadn't changed position in front of my doorway.

He chuckled. "Did I come at a bad time, Amu?"

I hastily put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, a bit, but it's fine."

I ushered him inside. "What brings you here, Tsukiyomi?"

"I think that we're close enough for you to call me Ikuto."

I stared blankly. "Maybe later."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

Feeling a growing sense of nervousness, I played with the ends of my shirt. "How do you know where I live?"

He sat down on the couch in my living room. "I asked Rima," he said simply.

I walked to my kitchen. "Would you like anything? I have coffee, tea, fruits...I think I may have some leftover chocolate ice cream somewhere."

He laughed. "That's part of the reason why I came today. Oh, and I'd like some milk."

Raising my brows at his choice of drink, I gave him a quizzical look, taking out a milk carton. "Care to explain?"

He shifted comfortably on the couch. "I heard from Rima that you had a little routine, specially made for ones with broken hearts."

I still wasn't getting it. After pouring the milk in a cup and water in my own cup, I joined him on the couch and served him his drink. "What's your point?"

As usual, he answered after a pause, as if he were thinking of what to say. "I'd like to join you during this special routine of yours."

I choked on my water. "WHAT?!"

He quietly sipped his own milk. "Rima told me...what was it? I think she called me an ego-inflated, oblivious, fame-obsessed, playboy violinist."

I spluttered in laughter. "That sounds exactly like what Rima would say!"

He waited before joining in my laughter. "Probably. Anyways, why don't we have some chocolate ice cream and mourn about our love lives while enjoying a few movies?"

* * *

**- LATER -**

It grew late, and I don't know about Tsukiyomi, but I didn't want the day to end. He was charming, yet slightly sarcastic, but overall, he seemed to be almost opposite of what Rima had described him as. He wasn't ego-inflated, in fact, he seemed very selfless. He wasn't oblivious; he was sharp. He wasn't fame-obsessed; he was down-to-earth. However, I didn't know much about the last insult: playboy. It did seem to be a likely possibility, since he was spending so much time with me right after his unrequited interest in Rima.

I had to remind myself to call Rima later. I needed to tell her that she was wrong about him, but I also wanted to thank her from the bottom of my heart for rejecting him. Selfish, I know, but Nagihiko really deserved her, too!

Anyways, Tsukiyomi and I were both in the middle of watching _Titanic, _which seemed to be growing longer by the second. I noticed that he ate his ice cream slowly, as if he were savoring the taste. I noticed that he seemed to be analyzing every single part of the movie, like it was some murder mystery that he was trying to unravel. I noticed a lot more about him, but I could also feel that he just needed some sympathy and consolation after everything with Rima. As expected, it really seemed as if he had friend-zoned me.

***DING DONG***

We both sat up on the couch. I said to Tsukiyomi, "Okay, that has to be Rima or Nagi at the door."

I got up from the couch and opened the door. I almost fainted. _One unexpected guest after another._

Still regaining my composure, I uttered weakly, "What is it, Tadase?" I heard Tsukiyomi getting up from the couch.

There Tadase stood, clad in a pale, blue polo shirt with black dress pants on the bottom. He smiled at me. "I've come to pick you up for our date."

Eyes widening in surprise, I quickly glanced at the clock. _It's 6:30 PM already?! How long have I been with Tsukiyomi?_

"Who's this, Amu?" Tsukiyomi settled beside me, looking at Tadase.

Tadase's smile faltered. "Oh, I'm Hotori Tadase." He extended his hand in greeting. "I'm sorry if you were busy with Amu, but we planned to go to the planetarium together."

My face burned. _Great! The moment I get Tsukiyomi to pay some attention to me, Tadase has to swoop in and change everything!_

Tsukiyomi shook Tadase's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I just came to spend some time with Amu."

Tadase's eyes glinted. "So, I'll be taking taking Amu with me then."

I quickly said, "I should probably change into something more appropriate. I had fun today, Tsukiyomi-"

"My name's Ikuto," the violinist interrupted. "You said you'd call me by my first name when we got closer."

Tadase looked between the two of us, trying to find out what our relationship was. To be honest, I didn't know what our relationship was either.

"Speaking of which," the now-called Ikuto continued. "I think that a friend of mine is the caretaker for that planetarium you're speaking of. He provided me with tickets today, as well. I intended to go after I visited Amu, but there's no reason we can't go all together."

Tadase narrowed his eyes. "Well, I guess not."

I didn't know whether to feel happy that Ikuto actually seemed jealous or mortified by the fact that I was basically going on a date with two guys that I had complicated relationships with.

I muttered, "I'll go upstairs to change."

* * *

The car ride to the planetarium was beyond awkward.

I had changed into a violet blouse, black pants, leather boots, and had twisted my hair into a ponytail. When I'd come back down to the living room after preparing for the "date," I'd found Ikuto and Tadase at least five feet apart on the same couch. It looked as if they were staring each other down, but it was mostly Ikuto glancing at Tadase from time to time while Tadase seemed to glare intensely at him, until I finally made my presence known. From then on, it was right on to the car, which was no improvement.

"So, you're Utau's brother? She never told anyone that she had a brother," Tadase asked Ikuto, keeping one eye on the road and the other switching back and forth from me and Ikuto.

Ikuto replied, "That's probably because she doesn't like to address me as her brother."

I wordlessly listened to the conversation. I could see that Tadase was trying to decipher the meaning of what Ikuto said. Since he didn't know that Utau had some sort of brother complex, it'd probably sounded really strange. I still shuddered at the memory of Utau transforming into this mushy, angelic monster towards her brother.

Tadase was driving with me and Ikuto sitting in the backseat together. I'm sure that Tadase would've preferred to have me sit in the passenger seat, but Ikuto insisted that I keep my purse there. I'll never get how a guy's mind works.

Tadase attempted to make some light conversation with me, but I was persistent in keeping my mouth shut so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Amu, are you feeling hot? I can turn down the car heater."

"Not really."

"Are you cold then? I also have an AC."

"Don't trouble yourself."

I felt bad that I seemed to be brushing Tadase off, but I was seriously tongue-tied right now.

In an attempt to compose myself and break the ice, I turned to Ikuto. "You said that you know the caretaker. Who is he?"

Ikuto answered, "Tsukasa Amakawa. If I recall, I think he might've mentioned someone by the name of Hotori Tadase some time."

I saw Tadase's hands clench over the wheel. "Yes, I do think my uncle has briefly talked about someone like you once before, as well."

I gaped like a fish. Wait a minute, these two knew each other prior to today?

I remarked, "Anything else I need to know about?"

When I didn't receive an answer, I knew that I was in for a long day.

* * *

**- AT THE PLANETARIUM -**

"Oh my gosh! The stars are gorgeous!" I beamed in delight. I twirled around, taking in the sight before me.

"What nostalgia. It reminds me of when we were in elementary school. The view was great back then, too," Tadase agreed.

Ikuto didn't say anything, but I assume that he was enjoying the vast sky as much as we did.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people in the world. And, if they seem to have brought a lovely lady along." I whirled around.

There was a man in a button-down shirt, maybe in his mid-thirties, who appeared identical to Tadase, but his hair was a darker shade - similar to chestnut.

Ikuto stood forward and shook hands with him. "Tsukasa, it's been awhile. Thanks for the invite."

_So this is Tsukasa! He's the caretaker of the planetarium, if I remember properly. Something about him seems really familiar._

Tsukasa smiled tenderly. "How's the music business treating you?"

Ikuto merely nodded and commented, "Nothing I can't handle."

Tsukasa looked at Tadase. "And, I heard that you're going to university now. You've grown up so much, Tadase."

Tadase smiled in return.

Finally, Tsukasa's eyes rested on me. "Well, you've shown the most growth, Amu."

I did a double-take. I frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Tadase laughed. "Remember when I used to bring you to the planetarium all the time when we were young, Amu?"

I nodded, still trying to match Tsukasa's face to my memories.

Tadase continued, "You wanted to look through the telescope, but you were too short. Tsukasa was the one who held you up so that you could look at the view."

I gasped. "Now that I think about it, I do remember crying about being too short to see through the telescope!"

I realized that Ikuto had been quiet for a while, so I took a peek at him. He was looking at me as if I were some alien species. It was as if he were looking at me for the first time.

Growing intimidated, I bluntly asked him,"Is there a problem?"

And with the same, frustratingly long pause before responding, he slowly shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! You know the usual excuse for most delayed chapters: School. I can't WAIT for spring break!**

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for the wait.**

**Give me any feedback! I know that it seemed quite slow, but I wanted to make it longer. Give me any plot ideas and I'll try to incorporate it into my writing.**

**Next chapter ideas:  
Nagi tries to get Rima  
History between Amu and Tadase  
Why is Ikuto staring at Amu like that at the end of the chapter?**

**I may show all of these in the next chapter or I may show one and save the others for future chapters.**

**Anyways:**

**REVIEW - FOLLOW - FAVORITE**

**xoxo**


	5. The Art Music Whatever Society Ball

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:  
**_**To be honest, this story is almost like a story written by the reviewers :)  
**_**Similar to many of WongFuProduction's recent series. You can give me plot ideas, and if I like them, I'll find a way to add them to the storyline. I'll put questions like the ones listed above on the the bottom of the latest chapters, and you, the reviewers, can answer them with your own take on my story.  
BE AWARE: This is still my story, so I'll add my own flair, my own ideas, and the plot will still be going along the lines of what I originally want, but I can add some plot events from your ideas! Thanks for everything!**

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS:**

**Kidd13  
Rawrsomesami  
StrawberrieJam  
XxAyanexX:  
ikutoandamuforever:  
AmuxIkutolover:**

* * *

The day ended on a happy note, except for the fact that I couldn't get Ikuto's stare out of my mind. It wasn't like a face that I was expecting from him. It almost looked...shocked? No, his expression seemed sentimental. I glanced at the silent Ikuto sitting beside me in the back of Tadase's car again. He seemed to be deep in thought again.

Tadase's voice broke my train of thought. "Did you like our date, Amu?"

A little miffed that Tadase kept calling our trip to the planetarium a "date," I was about to coolly retort back at him before Ikuto suddenly said, "I thought that our little three-person date was very enjoyable, Tadase."

Tadase's face was stricken with exasperation, probably because Ikuto was also taking credit for the "date." I, however, was holding back giggles, grateful that Ikuto had turned the tension away from me, so I wouldn't have snapped at poor Tadase.

"It was fun. I can't believe that it was Tsukasa from all those years ago! To be honest, I can't really remember much from the days in the planetarium. We were, what, ten?" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Out of the blue, Ikuto asked, "You don't remember anything at all?"

I thought a little back, my mind whizzing back to the memories of my childhood. It was true; I could only recall a few, selected memories from the planetarium. As I was taking a stroll down memory lane, I heard Tadase call to Ikuto from the driver's seat, "Don't be silly, Tsukiyomi. Everything was long ago. It's really no surprise that Amu can't remember any specific events."

Ikuto immediately shot back, "Well, speaking of specific events-"

"We're here!" Tadase interrupted, pulling up in the driveway in front of my house.

At that point, I was pretty overwhelmed. The two were completely bickering about things that I didn't completely understand!

I protested, "Wait, I want to hear what Ikuto was going to say."

Ikuto looked like he was about to respond, but Tadase again cut Ikuto off. "Amu, sorry, but it's getting late. Don't worry, I'll drive Tsukiyomi home for now. I'm sure he can tell you about his tales some other time." He shot a meaningful look towards Ikuto, who frowned sullenly back at Tadase.

Knowing that I probably wasn't going to get any more information for the night, I stepped out of the car and walked back to my house, eagerly yearning for my bed and a nice book to distract me from all the recent developments that had happened today.

* * *

**- IKUTO POV -**

"You don't have to drive me home." I told Tadase.

Tadase glanced at the rear-view mirror to see me. "I don't think I should've let you get off the car and walk alone with Amu, Ikuto."

With a grimace on my face, I replied, "Is that why you pretended that you weren't familiar with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I could hear the hostility in his voice.

"You called me Tsukiyomi all the time in front of Amu." I pointed out. "What are you playing at?"

Tadase sighed. "This isn't the time to explain things, Ikuto. But, this is the time to tell you that you made a promise to me that you would make up for what you did to me."

Knowing fully well what he meant, I glared out the window without responding.

As if I needed reminding, Tadase yelled, "You injured my grandmother and murdered my pet, both of whom I cherished with all my heart! You can't exactly blame me for not wanting you close to Amu!"

"I don't plan on hurting her. In fact, I wasn't planning on getting familiar with her at all. However, she's that girl, isn't she? The girl from all those years ago."

Tadase fumed. "Yes, she is. Now, do you understand why I don't want you to associate yourself with her?"

I shrugged. Internally, I was growing annoyed, as well. "I know I made a promise to you, but I also made a promise with Amu."

"She doesn't even remember the promise she made with you! You heard her! She barely remembers anything from the days in the planetarium! For all she knows, you're only a violinist who happens to be Utau's brother." He started breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm himself. "Look, this is a perfect way for you to make it up to me. I won't ever forget that you hurt my family, but I'll be willing to put the past behind us as long as you stay away from Amu."

I chuckled softly. "When'd you grow up to be this independent, Tadase? It's been too long since you've called for your older brother."

"I told you, the old days are over. You're just the son of my parents' friends now. I won't ever call you my older brother again. I'll drop you off at the nearest subway."

* * *

**- AMU POV -**

I entered my house, weary and tired from the late trip to the planetarium; however, there was something that I desperately needed to do to end the day. Quickly pulling out my phone from my purse, I punched in a few numbers. As I was waiting for the person on the other line to pick up the phone, I scrambled out of my shoes and up the stairs to the coziness of my bedroom.

"Amu?" A groggy voice answered the call.

"Rima! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Of course not," she snapped sarcastically. "It's half past midnight, Amu. What reason would there be for me to be asleep at this outrageous time?"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, but I just wanted to thank you!" I smiled brightly. I was attempting to switch between the two tasks of changing out of my evening wear and keeping up the conversation with Rima.

"Thank me for what?" Rima sounded genuinely confused.

"You know, you rejected Ikuto for me, right? I could tell that you knew how I felt about him...so thanks a lot for that."

After a long beat of silence, I grew worried that perhaps she hadn't rejected Ikuto or maybe she hadn't even known about my complicated feelings for Ikuto.

Finally, a few moments later, I heard, "I never miss an opportunity to accept thanks, but what reason would I have to reject Ikuto?"

I almost dropped the phone._ Rima's interested in Ikuto? But, Ikuto said that Rima had brushed him off! What the hell is going on...I'm so confused!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Rima! I didn't know..."

Rima huffed. "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. Ikuto never showed me any signs at all that he was interested in me, stupid girl!"

"Wait, what? You had ice cream with him just this morning!"

"We were both bored to death, and the ice cream stand just happened to be on the street outside of Utau's recording company."

"H-He asked for your phone number yesterday!" I persisted.

"So what? That had nothing to do with me," she insisted hotly. "When he called me, he only asked about you!"

I stared at the phone in wonder, freezing the action of tugging my pajama pants back on. Was it possible? Was it really possible that Ikuto had no intention of getting together with the gorgeous, ever-so-popular Rima in the first place?

**- FLASHBACK -**

_"I already have my eye on someone."_

**- END FLASHBACK -**

_Could it be...?_

"Amu...AMU!" I snapped out of my daze.

"What, Rima?"

"We can discuss things later. I need to get my beauty sleep, so just go to bed already!"

And with that, she hung up, leaving me standing alone in the center of my room, wearing a loose pair of flannel pajama pants, a violet blouse that I had already taken half off, unkempt hair from being in a ponytail for a long time, and last but very much not least, a dumb, goofy grin on my face.

* * *

**- 9 YEARS AGO -**

_"Hurry up, Tadase!" a ten-year-old Amu squealed, her voice brimming with ecstasy._

_Tadase dashed through the grass, trying to keep up with Amu's jumping strides. "W-Wait! You're going too fast!" He puffed out, ready to drop to his knees._

_Amu ran ahead, getting closer to the planetarium before them. She giggled, loving the feeling of wind blowing towards at her face._

_"This is it, right Tadase? This is the planetarium you always tell me about!"_

_The blonde-haired child finally caught up to her and gasped for air. "Y...Yeah. This is it!"_

_"Hurry, hurry! I can almost see the first star!" To prove it, Amu pointed towards the sky, marking the emerging, radiant glow of a star._

_The two children darted through the doors of the large dome building. Inside, a vast, celestial sight waited for them._

_They both stood in front of the doors of the planetarium, taking in the breathtaking view; their mouths were ajar, curved upwards into a wondrous smile, and their eyes were filled with awe._

_"I'm going to find Tsukasa."_

_Amu didn't even bother to ask who this Tsukasa was. Instead, she was wondering aloud, "How many stars are there?"_

_"Too many to count."_

_The little girl spun around. There, sitting in the back row of chairs, hidden by the shadows of the planetarium, was a young teenager. She could easily make out his piercing, blue eyes through the darkness._

_She replied stubbornly to the stranger, "There has to be some number of stars. There's always an answer to everything. That's what Mommy tells me."_

_The mysterious voice called out again, "Then, there's millions. Billions. Maybe even more."_

_Amu smiled in triumph. "See? I told you that there was some kind of number!"_

_She heard a laugh._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Amu."_

_"Amu...?"_

_"Hinamori Amu! I came here with my friend, Tadase!"_

_"Ah, Tadase. Well, it's nice to meet you, Amu."_

_Amu got curious; she didn't like not knowing who the boy was. "What's your na-"_

_She got cut off immediately by the boy with blue eyes. "Why are you here? You don't see many people around here anymore."_

_Amu pondered for a moment. "Tadase said that the stars would be REALLY bright today, and he said that this is where you could see them the best!"_

_Another laugh rang through the empty room. "Yeah, a lot of things become clear here. Is there something troubling you?"_

_Amu shuffled her feet. "I don't know myself. Everyone thinks that I'm some person that I'm not, so I don't have a lot of friends other than Tadase."_

_The boy waited before responding, thoroughly thinking about what he could say as consolation to the child. "Then, I'll make a promise with you," he called out from the shadows._

_Amu looked at the striking, blue eyes unflinchingly._

_The boy continued, "I promise that one day we'll both come back to this exact planetarium and meet again as older people. In return, you'll show everyone your true self and make friends of your own, got it?"_

_Amu beamed joyously. "You really, really, REALLY promise?"_

_"I swear."_

_"AMU!" Tadase came running through the doorway with a similar-looking man closely following him._

_"Sorry I'm late! This is Tsukasa! I heard voices in here. Were you talking to someone?" Tadase asked._

_Amu smiled. "Yes, I made a new friend!"_

_Tadase frowned. "Who is this person?"_

_Amu quickly pointed at the row of seats in the back of the planetarium, yet all she could see was the vast shadow of the telescope on the wall of the building. She frowned, worriedly._

_"I don't know."_

* * *

**- THE NEXT DAY -**

I rubbed my eyes, my mouth widening into a huge yawn, and munched on my breakfast cereal. I reached back to massage my neck, which was sore from craning it to peek up through the telescope. I thought back to last night.

_I wonder what was it that Ikuto wanted to tell me? Not to mention, could it be that I could actually have some sort of chance with him? Rima told me that he only asked about me...Ack! Too troublesome to think right now!_

***RING***

I reached across the table for my phone. Grabbing it, I answered through a mouthful of sugared flakes, "Hello?"

"You're late."

I spluttered out the cereal and accidentally flung my bowl to the other side of the table in a surprised spasm before taking a look at the caller.

_'Rima Mashiro'_

I groaned. What did the 'Princess of Wit and Tricks' have in store for me today? I sighed. _Comedians can be so aggravating sometimes._

"Was that a groan I heard?" Rima snarled.

I sauntered towards the kitchen in search of some paper towels to clean my mess after knocking over my bowl. "What, a groan? 'Course not! Anyways, I'm late for what?"

Rima screeched in frustration. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?! HONESTLY, IT WASN'T A SURPRISE THAT YOU WERE LATE FOR UTAU'S CONCERT BECAUSE IT WAS ACTUALLY IN THE MORNING, BUT IT'S ALREADY THE AFTERNOON!"

I blinked, retrieving the paper towels and returning back to the table. After thoroughly wiping the remains of the cereal, I responded, "Really? No way...I was just eating my breakfast cereal." I heard Rima breathing in and out in irritation. I laughed. "When you're done with the whole Darth Vader act, you can actually tell me what's going on today."

Through the speaker, I could tell that someone had swiped the phone from Rima. "You're late for the reunion!"

My confused expression immediately morphed into a bright face. "This voice...could it be Yaya?"

In the distant background, I could hear voices hollering, "And Kukai!" _Kukai._

"Give me back my phone, Yaya!" _Rima._

"No fun, Rima! No fun-EEK!" _Yaya_.._.definitely, and it seems like Rima assaulted Yaya. The poor thing._

"Rima, no need to resort to violence!"_ Nagihiko._

"Stingy, stingy."_ No doubt, that's Kairi's signature tut._

"Everyone, c-calm down!"_ And there's Tadase's anxious voice._

"Two questions. First, is _everyone_ there? Second, how come I wasn't informed about this little reunion?" I demanded.

An eerie silence dawned on the conversation. Rustling. Whispers. "You didn't tell her?" "I told Nagi to!" "What, me? You never said that!"

I sighed. "Just tell me the address, guys."

I detected Kukai's lively voice. "No need for an address, Hinamori. You already know the place!"

* * *

"Honestly, how could you guys forget me?" I complained, irritated, as I stumbled through the glass doors of the Royal Garden.

Laughter erupted in the table placed in the center of the beautiful garden. There they were: the alumni of Seiyo Academy. The Guardians.

Kukai ran forward, his signature, brotherly grin illuminating his face, and ruffled my hair. "Been a while, Hinamori."

I rolled my eyes. "It's only been a few weeks, Kukai!"

Yaya piped up, her mouth stuffed with cookies, "We haff theengs to discufgh."

Making my way towards the round, glass table where it seemed every Guardian along with Utau, undoubtedly invited by Kukai, was gathered, I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Things to discuss? What?" However, my question was already answered the moment I saw the flashy poster smacked right on to the table of assortments. I read, "Performing Arts Society Ball?" I took my eyes off the poster and looked up, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Nagihiko was the one who replied. "It's some sort of event where musicians, vocalists, and dancers from all around Japan all come together. Basically, an opportunity to meet people that share common interests, in terms of music and the arts."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair nearest to me.

Rima, elegant as always, sat in the chair directly across from me, sipping her cup of tea. "Apparently, it's this big-time thing or something. The cross-dresser's mother has been scrambling for an invitation by getting all close and personal with the organizer of the ball, gushing and bragging about her little dancing prodigy. Every person is allowed to bring a...date."

"A date?" I flashed a knowing, private smile towards Nagihiko, who uneasily swallowed. I quickly slipped in, "Rima, are you going then?"

She tossed her hair. "Why would I go? I have no interest whatsoever in the arts or music, so I really have no reason to go to such an outrageous event that has nothing to do with me, unless someone asks me."

"Why don't you go with Nagihiko then?" I innocently asked. Nagihiko spluttered out the tea that he was drinking in surprise, causing Kukai to thump his back while he coughed. Trying to ignore Yaya's rapid camera movements to get a shot of Nagi choking, I tried to read Rima's eyes. Of course, being the 'Princess of Wit and Tricks' had its own benefits; that is, Rima was an incredible actress...at portraying a stone.

She, again, brought her teacup of to her lips and took a long sip. "You're forgetting that I call Fujisaki Nagihiko a cross-dresser for a reason. His stage name is 'Nadeshiko.' When her performs, he's a _girl. _Now, it wouldn't look so good for little Nade to be coming to the ball with another beautiful female like myself, would it?" She batted her eyelashes towards Nagihiko, who sighed in return. _Well, she didn't completely reject him...I guess._

Tadase, who happened to be sitting next to me, looked at me. "It seems like I'll be going as well, Amu. The organizer is friends with my father's, so I've gained permission to attend. I was wondering-"

I cut him off. "Do you know if Utau or Ikuto are going?"

Tadase's eyes narrowed at the name 'Ikuto.' He tersely responded, "You'll have to ask Utau yoursef. I have no idea."

* * *

The rest of the "reunion" went by quickly. It wasn't much of a get-together, except for the spontaneous event of Yaya, who ultimately considered cookies to be her addicting drug, climbed up on the table and poured the entire tray of sweets right into her opened, crocodile-like mouth.

I walked home with Rima, since we lived in the same direction. The moment we got out of earshot of the departing Guardians, I pounced. "Tell me what's the deal between you and Ikuto!"

Rima groaned. "Not this again! Now that it comes to my mind, you've gotten quite familiar with this guy, haven't you?"

Flustered, I protested weakly, "Not really! What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged skeptically. "You used to go all Tsukiyomi this, Tsukiyomi that. Now it's all about Ikuto. There has to be some sort of change!"

I let a few paces go by before blissfully replying, "Well, maybe. Remember how I told about how I did all that heartbroken stuff over the phone the other day?"

Rima, now fully absorbed into the topic, nodded vigorously. "Let me guess, you did it all with him?"

Dumbfounded by the fact that my apparent love life was so predictable, I argued, "Well, not at first! I did do everything all alone that night when you were with Ikuto munching on your ice creams together! But, yeah, I guess I do it with him again later."

Rima stated, "I think the proper word is 'licking,' not 'munching.' Seriously, who _munches ice cream-"_

"Well if it isn't blondie and Amu!" Rima and I swiveled around, gaping at the two siblings who were sitting at the bench we had just passed by.

Rima bluntly asked, "What, you stalking us, Utau?"

Utau and Ikuto both stood up from the park bench. "We were here even before you came strolling by, shortie!"

I flushed. _If I remember correctly, a few seconds ago, Rima and I were talking about-_

"Nice to see you again, Amu."

I hesitated to look into the dark, endless eyes of the violinist. He didn't look any different from the first time I saw him on my way to the concert. During his performance, his hair was combed, his clothes ironed, looking very preppy. At my first encounter with him, which I'm pretty positive he doesn't even recall except as a brief passing of an incredibly ridiculous girl in a pair of broken heels, he looked a lot more casual in his jeans, loose shirts, and messy hair.

Utau and Rima both glance at him, surprise lighting their eyes. "Again?"

I uttered, "I told you, Rima! Ikuto...He joined in with me on my 'routine!' You know what I'm talking about."

Rima smirked, "Oh yes. Your brilliant "I'm-brokenhearted" routine. Who could forget?"

Utau looked baffled. "Ikuto, you hung out with another girl? Not to mention, one of my best friends!"

Rima mischievously commented, "He took me out for ice cream the other day, too." I winced slightly at that. Utau, however, gawked at her heatedly before crisply turning to her brother, throwing an earful of incomprehensible vocabulary at him.

"See?" Rima whispered to me. "I told you that he was some playboy violinist." _But, weren't you the one who told me that you two didn't do anything?_

Ikuto shook Utau off and muttered, "Didn't I already say that I have my eye on solely one person?"

Utau retorted, "Then, I suppose that you'll be taking this person to the ball?"

The words sunk in. "Wait, the ball?" Everyone looked at me. "As in the Art Music Whatever Society Ball?"

Ikuto smiled in my direction, amusement lighting his eyes. "Yes, the Performing Arts Society Ball." I ducked my head in embarrassment, letting out a timid, "Oh."

Rima leered at them. "I suppose the two stars with their sibling complex would be a big hit at such a ball...what was it? The Art Music Whatever Society Ball?" She mimicked me, taunting Utau.

Utau sneered at her. "And I suppose that _someone_ doesn't have a date." _Gosh, these two are always looking for a fight!_

Rima scoffed. "Are you even capable of getting a date?"

"Kukai asked me this morning," Utau gloated triumphantly. Ikuto turned to her in surprise. I guess he didn't know that his sister had a date either. "Guess this means that you're the one of us who's going alone. Or maybe you weren't even invited! Last time I heard, _comedy_ isn't really considered to be an art." _Oh no..she did _not_ just go there..._

Rima grew irate, vehemently spitting, "An art? Comedy is beyond those stupid pop songs you howl your way through! And yes, I'm invited because I _do_ have a date!"

I swiftly interjected, trying to quench the heating fire of rivalry between the two. "Wait, Rima, you should calm down-"

"I'm going with Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

_WHAT._

* * *

**REVIEW YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**1) Nagihiko's reaction to the news of going to the ball with Rima?  
2) How should Ikuto ask Amu to the ball?  
3) Any ideas for small events to occur at the ball?**

**REVIEW - FOLLOW - FAVORITE**

**xoxo**


	6. Confessions

**Okay, I'd like to dedicate the 6th chapter of my story to: AmuxIkutolover.  
It's thanks to her that this story has been going on because I honestly almost thought of dropping it due to writer's block, but she's filled with ideas that I continuously use throughout my story.  
Drop by her profile and read through her stories because she's a wonderful writer, friend, and person in general.**

**Furthermore, I'll be using another idea from the lovely AmuxIkutolover, YuYu99, during this chapter.**

* * *

_'Fujisaki Nagihiko'_

"SHE DID _WHAT_?!"

I winced. "Not so loud, Nagi!" I switched my phone to my left ear due to the painful ringing in the other.

"Sorry, sorry. But, you're telling me that Rima basically told Utau that I was going to that ball with her? You've got to be kidding me!" Nagihiko actually sounded pained, which was something that slightly confused me.

"I thought you'd be happy. I mean, you kind of like her, don't you?"

"Not _kind of._ I _do_ like her! But that's just the problem! I'm Nadeshiko, remember? I'm not going to be dressed up as Nagihiko; I'll be the dancing, _female _Nadeshiko! You heard Rima yesterday at the reunion, and I fully agree with her. I can't take her as a date, regardless of how much I may want to, if we're both going to be females."

I shot back, "Don't be so quick to turn down the idea! I know you really like Rima, so you should get the chance to have her in your arms for just one night! And, I'll be the one to help you with that."

Nagihiko sighed, unconvinced. "Believe me, I'd love to hear any solution you have."

* * *

_'Mashiro Rima'_

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!"

I hollered back into the phone, "I don't get why you're constantly nagging to us to shut up about you and Nagi because you're so incompatible, yet you two seem to have a lot in common, especially in terms of volume." _Oh great, now that annoying little ring in my ear is back._

"It was a panic response, okay? I had no intention of telling that blonde pop star that I was going to that stupid ball with a cross-dresser, so you can just tell him that."

"Rima, you started this, you finish it. All I'm asking for is to give him a chance. Not to mention that you'll be helping me score a date!"

I could almost imagine Rima rolling those honey-glazed eyes in indignation. "This is a lousy plan, even for you Amu. You're teling me that you want me to go on a double date with Nagihiko, along with you and that playboy violinist? It's not worth the time Amu, so give it up."

I remarked, "Then why'd you choose Nagihiko of all people? You could've said Tadase or maybe even Kairi, since his sister is Utau's manager. Why'd you choose this stupid 'cross-dresser,' who happens to be someone who you've clearly stated numerous times that you detest?"

Rima raged, "We all know that Kairi has a massive crush on the candy-high, pigtail Yaya, so I chose to leave him be. And, why the hell would I want to go with some flower like Tadase? Honestly, if _you_ rejected him, then you can never expect _me_ to ask him."

"I didn't reject him!" I suddenly stopped. Did it seem like I rejected him? Sure, I interrupted Tadase mid-sentence, but all he was saying was that he was attending the ball, and all I asked was if Ikuto and Utau were going..."Oh. Maybe it did seem like that."

Rima scoffed. "Just a little."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, listen up, princess. Let's just focus on the main question at hand: Will you go on this double-date with me?"

* * *

_'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'_

"So, let me get this straight. You're asking me to go on our first date, and the only purpose is to hook up these two kids I don't even know?"

I sighed into the phone receiver. "When you say it like that, you make me sound bad."

Ikuto pointed out, "You know this really has nothing to do with me, so I'm not exactly obliged to do it." Before I could reply back muttering a quick apology for apparently 'taking his time,' he continued, "It's Rima and the dance boy, right? Fine, got it."

Thoroughly confused, I uttered, "Wait! But, why? I mean, you said yourself that you're not obliged to do any favors for me."

"I'm not necessarily obliged to do anything, but you asked, so I'll do it." And on that note, he hung up. I smiled. _That stupid playboy violinist._

And so, all three, very cumbersome calls ended for the big date.

* * *

I made sure to properly set my alarm at 9:00 AM in a clear attempt to avoid getting my head cut off by the vicious princess herself, Rima for the apparent felony of being late. I have to admit, playing matchmaker would undoubtedly be a good way to burn useless time, not to mention bring together an obvious, stubborn couple, but I was hoping for an invitation to the ball from a certain man.

After the usual preparations of dressing appropriately, going through the daily morning routine, along with a quick breakfast, I was making my way to the mall, or a possible stairway to hell. Honestly, who knew what would happen during this date? I've never seen Rima once even try to get along with Nagihiko. Imagine the irritable blonde and the gentle Nagihiko!

I pushed through the entrance door of the vast building of the mall, praying for a miracle of love to appear. But this time, I'll be playing Cupid.

At the designated meeting place, I immediately spotted my target. Well, my secondary target, of course. "Ikuto!"

Blue met honey as he looked up to meet my eyes. "What're you doing?"

"Besides waiting for the other half of this double-date to arrive, I've been fine."

I laughed. "That's the thing. I told you to come about ten minutes earlier than when Rima and Nagihiko will be coming because I wanted to discuss something with you that couldn't be talked about over the phone."

I was about to continue when I saw some fire blaze in Ikuto's eyes. I paused in surprise. Did I just make a breakthrough after all this time of tolerating Ikuto's stony, seeming unemotional self? And that glint in his eyes...was that hope?

I rapidly explained before Rima and Nagihiko would arrive, "I actually want us to leave in the middle of the date."

Ikuto smiled. "Leave, you say? Please, enlighten me."

"Well, I'd like to give Rima and Nagihiko some alone time. We could follow them and prompt them without exposing ourselves or anything."

An awkward silence followed my statement. I could see Ikuto mutter something under his breath. Did I make him angry? What did I do?

He finally said, "And this was too important to be discussed over the phone?"

I uttered, "Well, I wouldn't really say _important _now that I think about it. More like, I kind of thought of it after our brief call last night and decided to tell you now. Sorry for making a big deal out of it."

He shook his head. "Fine, let's make this more interesting then. I came here with the full intention of hanging around with you, but since you're so insistent that this 'date' of ours stays solely focused on Rima and the dancer, then let's have a deal."

I was too surprised to hear what he was saying, much less comprehend. Was I hearing right? Did Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the famous violinist, brother of the Hoshina Utau, really only come today just for me? I really did want Ikuto to maybe invite me to the ball or something, but to me, even Ikuto wishing to spend time with me seemed like a mere fantasy for a daydreaming, romantic schoolgirl.

Ikuto continued on, "I really don't see any chemistry between the two, which is most likely due to the fact that I don't cope very well, especially when it comes to romance. Since you're so attached to the idea of the two being together, then I bet that this date will end with two uninterested, broken hearts. I'm guessing that you'll be betting that they'll have their happy-ever-after?"

I considered. "Well, I really have no other option. Sure. What are we betting on?"

Ikuto whispered, "If you win, you can do what you want with me. However, if I win, then you go to the ball with me."

Wait, this was moving too fast -

"Amu!"

I quickly whirled around to the source of the voice. "Nagihiko!" I saw the long-haired dancer running towards us.

He breathed, "Sorry it took quite awhile. This mall is huge!"

"I'm here - Oh, looks like you beat me, cross-dresser." Looking behind Nagihiko, a petite, little tangle of blonde curls was visible.

"Nice to see you too, Rima," I called.

Rima flared, "Well, I hope that this 'date' goes well, don't you, Nagihiko?" She tossed her bulky purse into his arms, causing a grunt, probably out of pain, to arise from poor Nagi.

As we started to walk towards the nearest restaurant for a quick bite, I could see Ikuto's smile out of the corner of my eye. He didn't have to say anything because his expression said it all.

_'I'm winning the bet.'_

And with the ways that things were going, I was almost sure that he could be right.

* * *

We settled for an Italian restaurant nearby. With the seating arrangement of the two dates sitting side by side, Ikuto and I were on the sidelines of a fierce debate over our course selection, which seemed unsurprisingly one-sided.

"Do you want some pasta or spaghetti? I heard that this restaurant has really good sauce!"

"Listen, little _miss _cross-dresser, I can order for myself, thank you."

"Rima, I just want to help you. Order anything you want, since I'll be paying." I grimaced at that._ A bit too desperate, Nagi. Not to mention, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

"Oh really? I can get anything I want?" Rima cunningly asked.

Nagihiko gulped. "Well..."

I quickly cut in, "Nagi, remember that a man can never go back on his word!"

Rima snapped, "He already said that he'd be paying! Let me order what I want, Amu!"

As expected, Rima ordered the deluxe set, full with the tenderloin steak, the scallop salad, all the way down to the sherbet dessert. Ikuto, who hadn't said much since Nagihiko and Rima came, quietly ordered a salad, along with pasta.

After the waiter was dismissed, I questioned Nagihiko, "So, what are you planning on doing about the whole 'Nadeshiko' thing for the ball?"

Nagi complained, "I really don't want to go anyways. My mother is forcing me to attend just for publicity, but it sounds like a waste of time."

I could see Rima recoil in shock and possibly, hopefully not, anger. "Isn't this some sort of event where everyone's scrambling for entrance? Appreciate that you even got invited, you stupid cross-dresser!"

Nagihiko blinked in surprise and hurt. He stumbled over his words, "Well...I-I.."

I instantly regretted bringing up the topic of the ball. "Rima, give him a break. He's trying his best here. And Nagi, Rima's just angry because Utau provoked her by saying that Rima wasn't invited because comedy isn't an art."

Rima flew into full-on rage mode. "Amu, I don't need you to defend me in front of _him_!"

The waiter came, his arms filled with trays of light meals, presenting, "Your appetize-"

"Forget it! I didn't even want to come on this lame date anyways!" Rima stood up from her seat and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving me and Nagihiko ogling at her disappearing figure in bewilderness of what had just happened.

I quickly turned to Nagi. "I'm so sorry, Nagihiko! I never should've brought up the topic of the ball."

Ikuto calmly commented, "You shouldn't be blaming yourself, Amu. And you, dancer." He pointed to Nagi. "You're supposed to be that girl's date, so act like it, and be a man. Go after her."

Nagihiko quickly nodded in obedience, scrambling for his wallet, practically tearing out the bills to pay for the meal, before zooming out of the door after Rima. So, now it was just me and Ikuto.

He remarked, "Well, looks like we've left them alone to have their own moment. All according to plan, right?"

I icily glared at Ikuto, before making my own way out of the restaurant, closely followed by him.

"Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. You can go home now, if you want," I flared.

He replied, "Not yet. The date hasn't been resolved yet. Either Rima and Nagihiko make peace and become one happy couple, or they choose to turn their backs and walk away from each other. That was the deal, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "At the rate this is going, I think we all know that you're going to be winning."

"We'll just have to see how it plays out, won't we?"

* * *

**- NAGI POV -**

"Rima? RIMA?" I called out in search of the little blonde. This was going to take forever! The mall was huge enough, and it seemed even larger when trying to find someone of such a small stature.

I need to think. I've known Rima since grade school, so I should understand her well by now. _Calm down, Nagihiko. Where would Rima go in a situation like this?_

With no real set destination in mind, I started walking aimlessly, yet with purpose. After several minutes of no success, I found myself in the bookstore.

"Rima?" I whispered softly to not disturb the reading neighbors. I quickly strode over to the gag manga section. "Rima, I know you're in here."

"How?"

I stumbled in shock. "Rima, that's your voice. Where are you?"

"How did you know I would be here?" The petite voice called from the right of me. I looked towards the direction, but couldn't see anything.

I took my time, thinking of an answer, my mind lurching in the frustration. I finally answered, "In grade school, you got teased for wanting to be a comedian and for liking stuff like that. I remember seeing you take out some gag manga from your school bag whenever they mocked you and reading it, like you didn't care what they said. This place...this manga section...it seemed like the sort of place where you would go."

Through my peripheral vision, I caught a shift of movement near the bean bags on the carpet nearby, provided for a comforting reading space. Squished between two large bean bags was a half-concealed small head covered in golden curls of hair.

I cautiously walked over to her. "I'm sorry if I offended you back in the restaurant. I didn't want to come off as ungrateful. I thought that you really didn't want to go to that ball with me, so I was trying to give you an opening to get an excuse to not go, but I guess I could've worded it better.

A diminutive voice piped up, "Do you know why I dislike you?"

"Why?" I honestly had always been confused on why Rima had always seemed to have a reason to hate me.

"Because you try too hard to be perfect. You try too hard to make everyone around you to feel perfect. It just pisses me off. You don't have to be perfect because..."

I felt a warm flush creeping up my face. "Because what, Rima?"

"You're fine just the way you are."

* * *

**- AMU POV-**

"Alls well that ends well, right Ikuto?" I cheerfully skipped down the road. After Rima and Nagihiko finally returned, announcing that they'd be attending the ball together as a couple, Ikuto offered to walk me home.

He laughed. "Looks like everyone's happy. Which reminds me, it seems like you've won the bet. I was hoping to take you to the ball, rather than some annoying girl that I'd have to tolerate all night, but the deal was that you could do what you want."

I stopped in my tracks. What did I want? At the beginning of the day, I knew what I wanted, and honestly, it hasn't changed. Would it asking for too much?

I said, "Forget it. You don't owe me anything; it was just a random bet."

Ikuto replied, "If I remember correctly, I heard someone say today that a man should never go back on his word. Don't you agree, Amu?"

I breathed in. "Then...I want you to take me as your date to the ball."


	7. A Fateful Encounter

**First and foremost: SORRY. Yes, I have been a ****_terrible _****author by not updating for months. Thank you to everyone who has expressed concern over how I've been doing and all. I put this story on-hold so that I could focus on my academic studies and personal life while the school year ends. **

_*** If you've noticed, I added minor changes & reconstruction to my story that won't change the storyline at all.**_

**As a summer present, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Ikuto stared at me through blank eyes, as if what I'd just asked hadn't yet processed.

_Idiot! _I scolded myself silently. _Asking an older guy to this stupid dance...Not to mention that he's drop-dead gorgeous with a stable career with connections in the showbiz._

The thought itself left waves of embarrassment through my body, and I quickly laughed. "Come on, Ikuto. I'm kidding! I've known you for, what, a week at most? I told you that this was just a stupid bet." I prayed that this would be enough to persuade Ikuto to discard my previous statement from his mind.

He refocused his eyes and scrutinized me, like a cat examining a mouse before pouncing for the attack. Like a predator judging its prey. We walked on through the swirling roads before us.

He drawled, "Well, that's a shame. I wouldn't have minded strolling around with someone like you on my arm. I'd much rather go with someone like you than someone as drab as that Lulu de Morcerf."

I blinked. "Someone like you? As in _me?" _I scoffed. "Enlighten me, will you?"

"Exactly that." I must've still looked confused because he continued, "You can properly keep up a conversation without much strain or effort. I've talked with plenty of girls, but most try to scramble through their brains to find something to say to me. It makes the situation boring and tense."

"So, you're basically saying that either I'm talkative or that due to the lack of things revolving in my brain, it's easy to rummage through it to find a real conversation starter."

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem to have to think much to say something like that, did you?"

After a moment, I laughed. This seemed to be the first time that he seemed remotely _human. _He was so wrong. When I'd talked to him on previous occasions, I did have to think long and hard of what to say next. I wanted to keep talking to him so meeting with him every time was like a mental sport; it required concentration and effort.

Now, he seemed more relaxed. I could've easily been talking to Nagihiko right now - someone I'd known for more than half my life.

But something had just come to my mind.

"Wait, who's Lulu de Mew..."

"Lulu de Morcerf," he offered.

_Great going, Amu. You probably just labeled this girl he knows as a legendary Pokemon. _"Yeah, who's this Lulu?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Before I met you and your little friends, Utau kept pestering me to go to the ball with this rich girl from France. Apparently she met Utau through business connections and wanted to meet me."

I tugged at my hair. I just noticed how unkempt it looked, especially in the lighting of the streetlight, so I ran my fingers through the ends, trying to savor any last bit of attraction I had to the blue-haired violinist in front of me. "So, you're going to the ball with her?" I spoke casually, not wanting to make a scene out of sheer jealously.

"Nah. It was just a possibility that I never had much interest in taking, seeing as I've never even seen the girl before." He stopped in his tracks. "So, I'll be going now. See you later, Amu."

I looked up to see my house in front of us. This reminded me of a crucial question I'd always wanted to ask him. "Ikuto!" I called out. He looked back at me. "How do you know my address?"

He pondered over an answer in his mind, then probably thought not to mention it because he smiled and waved in farewell.

I shouted after him and made sure he heard it, "You can come here and pick me up for that stupid, old ball rather than the Lulu de Mew! Don't be late, you stalker!"

I could've sworn I saw a thumbs up from my little stalker.

* * *

**- LATER -**

Rima was dying in a fit of giggles over the phone line. I moaned into my cellphone, "It's not funny! I totally told him I wanted to be his date, then told him it was a joke, then pretty much forced him to take me! I'm the worst person in the entire country, no, the entire world!"

The ever-so-understanding Rima choked out a quick, "Believe me, no one's really going to be surprised if they hear that. It's a typical Amu move," and quickly dove right back into a sea of laughter.

"Typical? It's nice to know that your impression of me is just so valued."

"So, you're basically hooking up with the guy?" Rima questioned teasingly.

"_Hooking up?! _Oh, shoot me now. I don't even know what this ball is, so I'm probably going to make a huge fool out of myself." Now that I thought about it, I really had no idea. I had zero to no talent in any areas of music. Don't believe me? Ask Kukai's left eardrum that went deaf for two weeks after going to sing at the karaoke with me. No joke.

Rima groaned. "You're not alone. Firstly, I have to go with some gay _women, _at least that's what everyone at the ball will think. The only good thing that comes out of this is that I get to stick my date, regardless of said date's masculinity, into that stupid Utau's face!"

I chose not to confront her comment on both Nagihiko and Utau and continued, "And there's also that Lulu de Mew girl to worry about."

I could feel Rima's respect level of me dropping down to a critically low level as she said, "Lulu de Morcerf. Daughter of a Morcerf and a Yamamoto. You've got two rich families, bonded together by a rich offspring that has come to be known as Lulu. If she's real competition for that bluehead, it's going to be you against a whole lot of money."

Leave it to Rima to be optimistic. I insisted, "But, Ikuto said he's not interested in her."

"He said he hadn't met her yet, right?" Rima pointed out, "Well, doesn't that sort of mean that he's expecting something out of her when he gets to the ball. He'll meet her, see her, like her dress, immediately think of the amount that it must've cost, then BAM! We've got a perfect little couple."

"I can see that calling you has left me in such a great mood. In fact, I just need to hang up and go crawl in a hole."

She sighed. "Okay, wait up. I'm just fooling around. I'm not sure of my opinion on Tsukiyomi yet, but he seems a whole lot better than a crossdresser."

I commented helpfully, "Nagihiko's really a great guy, Rima."

And she hung up. On me. You see, _that's _a typical _Rima _move.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I received a final message on my phone:

'_Utau Hoshina'_

**"You, me, Rima. Tomorrow. Mall. 10:00 AM. Don't be late!...Amu."**

_Wow, I love how she just assumes that I'll come late! _But, knowing me, I set my alarm to 9:00 AM tomorrow.

* * *

**- THE NEXT DAY -**

For the first time in a while, I had the freedom to leisurely prepare the day.

I could casually munch my cereal without having to choke because of a call from Rima about being late. I could wear comfortable shoes without picking expensive Chanel boots that could easily break in the rush of things. I could actually prepare enough to be considered satisfactory. I'm starting to think that I should wake up early more often.

During this rare amount of free time, I turned on the TV to see what was on. There was some wack fortune-telling channel featuring an eccentric figure named Nobuko Saeki.

With great conviction in her voice, she announced: "You have a new man in your life?" _Well, I hope I do. _

"Do you think he may be the one?" _Hmm, not yet. _

"TODAY, MY DEAR FRIEND, YOU SHALL HAVE A **FATEFUL ENCOUNTER!**" And with that, the show ended into commercial break.

* * *

Anyways, I headed to the mall yet again, right after the near-impossible mission of bringing together two seemingly unsuitable people, Rima and Nagihiko, and creating something beautiful: _love. _Well, at least I'm hoping that could be happen in the future. Rima should thank me for at least getting her a date to the ball. I wouldn't be surprised if the first she said was: "Why Amu, you just bring light to my world."

Well, we can all dream. Instead, this is exactly what I received when I met up with the two blondes, Utau and Rima: "You're late." _Apparently, Rima's sharp tongue hasn't changed in the slightest. _

I protested on my behalf, "Okay, I actually woke up early this time! I swear, you can check my alarm clock. I don't get how I'm late, Rima!" Utau snickered at my weak defense against Rima.

The wicked witch of a comedian responded, "We agreed to meet at 10:00 AM. What time is it? It's 10:06."

I clenched my teeth together in irritation. "Six minutes! We've got to admit, that's extremely rare for me."

Utau pointed out, "Well, that is true. I mean, we are talking about Amu." _You see what I have to put up with?_

After a few comments here and there, Utau announced the reason behind our sudden trip to the mall. "So, since all three of us have dates, which I'm sure not all of us were expecting, we'll be shopping for dresses."

I whipped my head towards her as she started to tug us in the direction of a store. "How did you know that we all have dates? It only happened yesterday!"

At the same time, Rima furiously snapped, "Yeah, who would have expected that Kukai would ask the hag of the business to the ball? Poor guy. He must really be desperate."

Utau smiled and addressed me sweetly, "You forget that Ikuto witnessed both events. Being the loving brother to me as always, he never fails to mention such important details to me." Drastically changing the tone of voice, she retorted at Rima, "And, oh please, _shorty. _Nagihiko must be tending to his locks of hair so that he can maintain the feminine side of this date since you seem to be lacking a bit in that region." She made a big point of looking down at Rima's chest.

I sighed. Put two stubborn blondes together and, depending on your mood, you can either get an extremely funny scene or an annoyance equivalent to mosquitoes buzzing in your ear.

* * *

**- AT THE STORE - **

So, apparently I was wrong. Putting two pissed off girls together in dresses is officially the worst scenario that a human could possibly experience.

Here's a basic overview of what went down, censoring one or fifty curses here and there:

_"Wow, this dress really accentuates your back fat!"_

_"Gosh, Rima, just when I thought you couldn't get any shorter!"_

_"What a letdown. I thought singers were supposed to take care of their looks. Kukai must've asked you because he thought he had a chance with the ugliest celebrity."_

_"You know, Nagihiko should get his fake breasts ready because you're ready to play the man in this relationship, flat chest."_

And, of course, my selection of dresses received no comments from anyone, with the exception of the store assistant that was juggling between appeasing the two fighting blondes and trying to make a sale.

* * *

In the end, we each chose our own dresses, regardless of the feedback that was given about it for obvious reasons.

As the relieved store employees waved us off, we said our own goodbyes and I trudged home.

Just when I thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse, I bumped into a passerby and dropped the bag with my dress on the concrete ground of the sidewalk on my way home.

The woman that I'd bumped into immediately helped me pick up the dress. She was astoundingly beautiful with long, curled locks of blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a gorgeous figure. Upon seeing my dress, she said, "I don't suppose that you'll be going to the Performing Arts Society Ball?"

Cautiously, I told her I was. Letting out a squeal, she replied, "Me too! I dreaded that I would be the only one of my age group there because the term 'ball' seems to be for old people, right? Don't you agree?"

A bit shaken by her overly friendly demeanor, I hesitantly said, "I know a lot of people who are my age that are also attending the ball."

"That's great! Anyways, my name is Lulu de Morcerf! I hope to see you there." And with that, Lulu de Mew handed me back my dress and trotted away into a limousine nearby.

I stood there, thinking back to this morning when that crazy woman screened on the TV: "_TODAY, MY DEAR FRIEND, YOU SHALL HAVE A **FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**!"_

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Anyways, I'm planning for the next chapter to be the dance and I've seen all of the reviews offering their ideas, and I have to say, there's a great possibility that a lot of them will be used because I love them all!**

**REVIEW YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**1) How should female Nagihiko (Nadeshiko) attend the ball with Rima?  
2) Any specific development you want between couples?  
3) Any ideas for small events to occur at the ball?**

**REVIEW - FOLLOW - FAVORITE**

**xoxo**


End file.
